Neptune (Sandra the Fairytale Detective)
King Neptune is the ruler of the sea and the father of the Little Mermaid. He appears in the animated series Sandra the Fairytale Detective. Biography Neptune's first appearance was in the episode "Bubbles". He calls Fo because his daughter the Little Mermaid (who was a baby during this time as this took place before the start of the mermaid's tale.) has lost her voice. Fo and Sandra travel into the ocean where they meet Neptune who gave them coral that allowed them to breathe underwater. At his palace, the detectives discover that his daughter's pearl was stolen. A mermaid's voice is magical and comes not from the vocal chords but from the pearl that all mermaids wear throughout their lives. Sandra discovers a scale from a yellow eel, an untrustworthy sea creature and the servant of the Sea Witch. An enraged Neptune prepares to smite the sorceress but Sandra, knowing that the Sea Witch must survive in order to grant the mermaid's wish, calms the sea king down and tells him she will go and get the Little Mermaid's voice back. Later, after Sandra defeats the Sea Witch and reclaims the pearl, the king is overjoyed to see his daughter happy once more. He gladly gives Sandra the Little Mermaid's bed as a reward, which Sandra uses as a fish tank. Neptune returns in the episode "Captain Blackbeard". Unlike Sandra's world, many years have passed in the realm of the Little Mermaid. Neptune's youngest daughter is now a teenage mermaid. Neptune's turtle helper informs the detective that the Little Mermaid has gone missing and the king is ill with worry. The turtle, worried for the king's health, asks them to find the Little Mermaid. Later, the king is happy to see the Little Mermaid returned home to him. He gets furious when he is informed of the Sea Witch's plot but calms down when he learns of her fate as Blackbeard's prisoner. Personality Neptune is a kind, friendly merman. He is a kind ruler. Neptune loves his six daughters very much and it pains him to see them unhappy. However, Neptune can get very angry and when he does, the seas rage. He hates the Sea Witch and twice he nearly tried to smite the aquatic sorceress for harming his daughter. Appearance Neptune is a large merman. He is taller than all the human characters and can hold his baby daughter in the palm of his hand. He has a white beard and mustache. Neptune wears a golden crown and a pearl necklace. Instead of legs, Neptune has a fish tail covered in pale purple scales. Powers and Abilities Neptune possesses a trident that has the power to manipulate water, wind and weather. The trident responds to his emotions. When he is angry, huge storms occur but these tempests stop when he calms down. His fish-like tail allows him to swim as fast as a dolphin and he can breathe both air and water. Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Kings